Deadly Idea's
by kyokomisuto
Summary: Ikkaku's deadly idea of making Rukia his will he succeed or fail will she fall in to temptation or fall into another's arms. Find out in Deadly Idea's
1. Chapter 1

From the other side of Soul Society a voice screeches "DAMN YOU YA STUPID RED BABOON" attracting the attention of the 3rd and 5th seat of Squad 11 "Hey Yumichika let's go check this out sounds interesting" Ikkaku says before speeding off in the direction the screams were coming from.

"Wait up Ikkaku" Yumichika huffs appearing at his side after a few moments "So what do you think is going on" he asks and Ikkaku shrugs "Don't know that's why we are going to see" Ikkaku replies in a matter of fact way causing Yumichika to fall silent at the words.

After several moments both men reach the area where the yells were originating from and notice a petite black-haired violet-eyed soul reaper beating on their friend Renji Abarai Vice-Captain from Squad 6 "Hey that's enough of that" Ikkaku calls out surprising both and they stop in mid-sentence.

"Now look at what you've done you stupid baboon" the black-haired soul reaper grinds out between clenched teeth before stomping away "Look at what I've done hmph" Renji groans once she's well out of sight "What happened Renji" Yumichika asks rushing to his side and helping him sit up.

"I called her a midget and she didn't take to well to it" Renji chuckles before grimacing slightly in pain "Man she really did a number on you Renji" Ikkaku laughs before dodging a poorly aimed kick "Let's see you have a round with her then" Renji grumbles pushing himself to his feet and rubbing his back.

"Maybe next time I will I do like a feisty woman" Ikkaku grins waving his sword side to side before waving and taking off in the direction that the female had taken off in "Hey wait up" Ikkaku calls out reaching her side after flash-stepping to reach her "I'm Ikkaku what's your name" he asks.

"Rukia Kuchiki" she responds but doesn't say anything else "Wait you mean Captain Kuchiki from 6th "The one and only" she answers looking down "Are you his little sister" Ikkaku grins realizing that he could have fun with this chick "That's right" she glares at him slightly from the corner of her violet eye.

"What's with the glare Kuchiki" Ikkaku mocks patting her head deliberately to get her riled up "Stop that" she slaps his hands away and brushes her hair down glaring at him a bit more now that he had messed with her hair "Now why would I do that R-u-k-i-a" Ikkaku enunciates her name slowly to piss her off further.

"I'm warning you" she growls turning on her heel to get away from the bothersome male "What's the matter shorty" Ikkaku grins when she stops mid-step clearly seething from the comment about her height "Not gonna fight back" he mocks further hoping to fight her to see if she was really as tough as Renji made her out to be.

"Your stupid" she snarls at him walking away once more angrier than she had ever been "Oh come on kid" Ikkaku falls into step with her angering her further "Go away" she spits out "You wound me" he gasps before laughing "I mean it go away or I will kick your ass" she grinds out slowly.

"Now that's what I'm talking about shorty" Ikkaku laughs out insulting her one last time and Rukia turns to fully face him she doesn't say anything for a moment before she flash-steps forward and nails him right in the gut with her fist "Oomph" Ikkaku lets out having the wind knocked out of him.

"How's that for ya Baldy" she insults right back shaking her fist at him "Good but not good enough" he grins and she kicks him in the knee knocking him to the ground this time "Call me shorty one more time and I'll knock you out with my bare hands Ikkaku" she spits out storming away from him.

"Woo that's my kind of woman" Ikkaku breathes out rubbing his stomach and knee before standing right as Yumichika and Renji walk towards him "What did you do Ikkaku Rukia looked downright pissed" Renji asks once he was with in hearing distance of Ikkaku.

"Called her shorty a few times ruffled her hair mocked her" Ikkaku says grinning largely "Man I'm surprised she didn't do more than just hit you a couple of times" Renji answers in disbelief his eyebrows raised "Just wait I'll have her for myself" Ikkaku shrugs standing up finally and shaking his leg to get the feeling back into it.

"Your crazy Captain Kuchiki would never let his baby sister go with you" Renji sighs out hoping to put him off of his crazy idea "That just makes it all the more fun" Ikkaku smiles throwing his sword over his shoulder and heading back to Squad 11 with Yumichika at his side.

"See ya Renji" they call back to the red-haired male that was still standing there with a look of pure fear in his eyes 'He's dead once Captain catches wind of his stupid idea' Renji thinks before returning to said Captain's side and working through his paperwork under the watchful eyes of Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Men are so stupid" Rukia grumbles to herself on the way back to Captain Ukitake unaware that the Lieutenant of Squad 10 was listening in on her conversation "Hi RUKIA" the big breasted woman squeals wrapping Rukia up into a hug and nearly suffocating her.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto I can't breathe" Rukia chokes out and Rangiku sets her down immediately "Now what's this about Men being stupid" Rangiku asks walking beside Rukia instead of following along behind her "Renji called me Midget and now he's got someone else calling me shorty" she huffs out in aggravation.

"Sounds like you need someone who's your size Rukia" Rangiku answers before grabbing said person and flash-stepping back to her Captains office setting her down and slamming the shoji door shut creating a barrier and flipping off the lights all the while Rukia is blinking in confusion.

"What the hell was that all about" Rukia murmurs at the same time a man's voice yells out "MATSUMOTO" causing Rukia to stare towards the back of the room seeing a shadow "I'm so sorry" she stutters out upset that she had disturbed someone while they were working.

"It's alright" the voice deepens and comes to stand before her "I'm Rukia Kuchiki Captain Hitsuguya" Rukia bows low in front of another Squads Captain "There is no need to do that" Hitsuguya sighs out running his hands through his stark white hair breaking the kidou barrier with ease.

"There you go Kuchiki" he points towards the door with his hand "And if you could turn the lights back on before you go I would appreciate it" Hitsuguya asks and she bows "Of course sir" and does so and leaves the barracks quickly before Rangiku spotted her and decided that she needed to get with her Captain again.

Quickly flash-stepping by Squad's 11 and 12 Rukia finally makes it back to her Squad and reports in with her Captain "Captain Ukitake I got the documents you asked for from Squad 8" she says politely bowing and placing the documents on his desk "Thank you Rukia" Ukitake grins before shooing her away.

"Now go home and get some rest you look like you need it" he waves her away and she flash-steps home and jumps into her futon instantly falling asleep her head filled with images of Renji and Ikkaku calling her awful names and she wakes tossing her covers to the side she growls in irritation.

"Stupid boys need to grow up" she grumbles under her breath sneaking out of her room and towards the kitchen to get a glass of water as quietly as possible "What are you doing Rukia" Byakuya's voice sounds from behind her and she freezes "Just getting a glass of water brother" she gulps.

"If that is all then hurry on up and get back to your room it's inappropriate to be walking around in the dead of night" Byakuya says turning back towards his room and disappearing behind of the shoji door which closes with a soft snap 'Phew that was close' Rukia sighs in her thoughts before getting the water and speeding back to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Captain did you at least talk to her" Rangiku whines to her Captain "Enough Matsumoto and get to work" he skillfully avoids the topic sipping his tea calmly before turning back to the pile of paperwork sitting on his desk while Rangiku stands there gaping at him.

'Geez am I really gonna have to play matchmaker for these two' she scowls in her thoughts before coming up with another brilliant idea at least in her mind anyway 'Now I just have to lure Captain into taking Rukia with him' she grins before sitting down and starting her paperwork.

'Hmm it's nice to see her actually taking her job seriously for once' Toshirou thinks before focusing back on his own paperwork and for the next 2 hours all that's heard is the shuffling of paper as it's passed back and forth and the scratch of the pen as they sign their names on the documents.

Stretching Rangiku rises from her desk stomach growling at the lack of food "Hey Captain want to go get some dinner with me" Rangiku grins setting her plan into motion "Sure I'm almost done" he agrees feeling slightly more positive than usual and after a moment he stands as well.

"Alright let's go Matsumoto" he gestures down the hall after shutting the door to the office "Wait Captain I'd like to invite someone along is that alright" she smiles hoping that he would fall for it "Why not" he shrugs and she sprints down the halls and out of the barracks as soon as the words leave his lips

"R-U-K-I-A" Rangiku yells grabbing the petite girl and rushing back to her Captains side clutching Rukia in her arms despite Rukia's struggles reaching her Captain who had just left the barracks Rangiku sets Rukia down next to him causing Toshirou to let out a long sigh and run his hands through his hair.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto what's going on" Rukia asks in confusion looking from her face to Captain Hitsugaya's "Captain and I are getting dinner would you like to come along Rukia" Rangiku asks sweetly hoping that she would agree so that she could enact part two of her plan.

"I don't see why not as long as it's alright with Captain Hitsugaya" Rukia answers looking forward to hanging out with one of her few female friends she had "I suppose it's alright if you came along" Hitsugaya sighs out once more before starting forward ahead of the girls.

"Thank you Captain Hitsugaya" Rukia bows her head politely before falling in to step with Rangiku before she decided to drag her "This is exciting right Rukia" Rangiku leans down to whisper to Rukia with a smile on her face "I guess" Rukia smiles lightly feeling ecstatic at being invited.

Her mood drastically decreases upon spotting the last person she wanted to see Ikkaku Madarame standing ahead of them and off to the side talking to Shuhei Hisagi Lieutenant of Squad 9 "Hey if it isn't shorty" Ikkaku calls out hoping to rile up the petite woman once again.

Not saying anything as they pass by them Rukia breathes a sigh of relief at having avoided another confrontation "Didn't you hear me Rukia" Ikkaku speeds up to them calling out to Rukia once more and she sighs "I heard you clearly Madarame" she bites out hoping that he would leave her alone.

While this was going on Rangiku was staring at Ikkaku in amazement for his stupidity "Ikkaku can I talk to you" she huffs out "Not now I'm talking to my woman" Ikkaku says grinning causing everyone to freeze in place at the words "_WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY_" Rukia screeches fed up.

"You're my woman" Ikkaku reiterates grinning cockily and placing his arms around her waist and bringing her closer "THE HELL I AM" Rukia turns red in fury slapping him once before being pulled away from him by Shuhei instantly calming down feeling shame flood her entire being.

"I'm sorry" she apologizes bowing low before flash-stepping away from the small group that had gathered around at the scene 'Damn for a small thing she sure has a nasty slap' Ikkaku thinks rubbing his sore cheek "Well done Madarame" Rangiku snaps before chasing after Rukia.

'So much for dinner' Toshirou sighs before turning around and heading back to Squad 10 to his quarters to get started on more paperwork "Rukia wait slow down" Rangiku calls out seeing the petite girl a small distance ahead of her "I'm sorry Lieutenant Matsumoto" Rukia cries back feeling tears rush to her eyes.

"Hey it's not your fault Ikkaku's an idiot" Rangiku pants finally catching up to Rukia "I shouldn't have reacted like that in front of a Captain and two lieutenants" she sobs desperately trying to hold back her tears but fails as they spill out from behind her lashes and tightly closed eyes.

"Come on Rukia let's get some bento's and bring them to Captain Hitsugaya" Rangiku offers hoping to cheer the young Soul Reaper up if just a little "Will he even want me near him after that little spat" Rukia asks shyly and Rangiku nods "He won't hold that against you" Rangiku smiles to her.

"If you're sure" Rukia smiles finally rubbing her eyes from the tears "Alright Rukia you head on to the office and I'll get dinner" Rangiku grins nudging the girl forward before flash-stepping in the direction of the store while Rukia flash-steps back towards Squad 10 nervously entering the barracks and building.

"Um excuse me Captain Hitsugaya" she calls out softly from behind the shoji door waiting to be admitted in "Come in Kuchiki" Toshirou sighs softly "Are you alright" he asks and she nods sitting on the couch elegantly "You don't have to be stiff like that" Toshirou sighs standing from his desk to sit on the couch as well.

"You've got one hell of a right hook" Toshirou finally says after sitting in silence for several minutes and Rukia giggles "I grew up in the Rukon District had to be able to fend for yourself or you wouldn't survive" Rukia shrugs nonchalantly not bothered by her past unaware of the ice-colored eyes watching her from the side.

"You know if Madarame's giving you problems you can always tell your brother" Toshirou says staring at her openly now "I couldn't this is my problem not his and I won't throw around the Kuchiki name like that as if it could solve all my problems" Rukia huffs out crossing her arms childishly.

"I'm not saying that…" Toshirou starts but trails off as the shoji door slides open and Rangiku steps through closing it and setting the bento's down in front of the two before digging in to her own meal as if it would be her last covering her mouth Rukia tries not to laugh at Rangiku.

"Slow down Lieutenant Matsumoto there's no need to hurry" Rukia says swallowing her bite of food "Of course there is I have to have a little chat with a certain someone" Rangiku growls out "You should let me handle that" Rukia sighs out "I don't think so he won't listen to you anyway" Rangiku smiles setting her empty box down.

"Well see you two later" Rangiku winks exiting through the shoji door once more leaving the two in awkward silence "So I suppose I should head home then" Rukia sighs standing but trips over the edge of the table throwing her arms out to catch her self she curses inwardly at her clumsiness.

All of a sudden her fall is broke by arms winding around her small waist and she stares into the ice-colored eyes of Captain Hitsugaya "Ahh I'm sorry sir" she closes her eyes shut feeling the blood rush to her cheeks angrily in embarrassment "It's alright just be careful" Toshirou says setting her on her feet properly.

"I will" She whispers exiting the office and heading straight home trying to cool her heated cheeks all the while 'What was that why did I get so embarrassed' Rukia asks herself taking a bath before sitting on her futon still wondering what had caused her to react like that.

'Damn I can't sleep there's too many things on my mind at the moment' Rukia huffs in her thoughts throwing the covers off of her and standing grabbing Sode no Shirayuki and creeping out the door at the end of the hall to get some late night practicing in only to find someone else up doing the same.

"Captain Kyoraku" she calls out in a soft voice and he turns towards her "Ah Rukia" he smiles coming to stand before her "So what are you doing out so late" he asks questioningly "I couldn't sleep sir" Rukia answers standing ramrod straight not moving a single muscle.

"So you thought you'd get a little late night practice in hmm" he grins patting her on the head and ruffling her hair playfully "Relax Rukia I'm not Byakuya" Kyoraku teases jumping away from her with a glint in his eyes "Come on Rukia want to spar" he asks and Rukia gapes at him.

"But sir I'd hardly be a match for you" she murmurs dejectedly "It won't be for a match just for fun to loosen you up" Kyoraku shrugs clucking his tongue at Rukia "SIR" she whisper yells her cheeks flaming up once more in embarrassment at the innuendo that was directed at her by Captain Kyoraku.

"That's the spirit" Kyoraku laughs ruffling Rukia's hair once more before speeding away with Rukia hot on his tail 'So he wants to play I'll show him my flash-stepping abilities' Rukia smirks in her thoughts before flash-stepping ahead of Captain Kyoraku only to ram head on into a solid body of a person.

"Whoa there Rukia" Ukitake says standing next to her pulling her up to her feet as she stares wide-eyed at Kenpachi Zaraki "I was actually just coming to find you" Ukitake smiles softly before gesturing to Captain Zaraki "I heard one of my men has been bothering you" Zaraki says grinning darkly.

"That's right Sir but it's also my problem and I should be the one to deal with it" Rukia responds and answers hotly growing flustered with people trying to interfere with her life "So she's got some bite to her after all" Kyoraku appears behind her after a moment laughing.

"That's not funny Captain Kyoraku" Rukia nearly pouts before turning towards Captain Zaraki who let's out a rumbling laugh "So you think you can knock some sense into that pin-head" Zaraki asks deeply and she nods "Good luck then it's gonna take a rhino to get Him to back down" he replies.

"I'm exhausted now" Rukia yawns out after both Captains had left and only Kyoraku was still standing next to her "Then get to bed but you owe me a friendly spar Rukia" Kyoraku pats her on the shoulder before flash-stepping away his spiritual pressure sky-rocketing.

'Huh wonder what that was all about' Rukia thinks but a moment later her question is answered as an angry and out of breath Ise Nanao Lieutenant of Squad 8 comes flying around the corner nearly knocking Rukia over in her rush "Have you seen Captain Kyoraku" Nanao pants out.

"Ah he just left that way" Rukia gestures in the direction the Captain had taken off in and before she could say another word Nanao was gone after her Captain once again "I suppose I ought to go home and try to get some sleep" Rukia whispers aloud to herself before hurrying home.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Rukia" Renji pushes her forward towards Squad 11 "I'm not ready you stupid baboon" Rukia curses him pushing back and digging her heels into the ground in an effort to ground herself "You'll never get him to listen to you if you don't do this" Renji stares at her sternly.

"Damn it Renji I'm not a freaking child" she huffs crossing her arms childishly "Then don't act like one" he mocks in a patronizing tone before anything else could be said Rukia had jumped forward and punched him taking off in the opposite direction as quick as she could.

"RUKIA" Renji yells desperately but she doesn't turn just keeps going before stopping a good ways away from Squad 11 "I'm never going to get any peace around here" Rukia sighs exhausted "Then perhaps you should deal with the problem instead of making up excuses" Ikkaku steps out of the forest cover.

Scowling at the man who had made her life basically hell "Just be my woman and everything will go back to normal" Ikkaku grins stepping forward to pull her too him only to grasp air and find Rukia across the clearing "Don't touch me" she snaps stomping her foot angrily.

"Come on now you know you like it rough" Ikkaku shrugs hoping that it would draw her to him but instead she flash-steps further away "I don't like anything that involves you and I would like it if you left me alone" she spits out venomously "That makes it all the more fun" he smiles.

"Damn it just go away" she snarls out growing angrier by the minute "Make me shorty" Ikkaku mocks and Rukia lunges forward catching Ikkaku in the groin sending him to the ground on his knee's moaning in pain "Your vicious" Ikkaku grins for a moment before grimacing in pain as his groin throbs in pain.

"I'm telling you right now Ikkaku Madarame IF you do NOT _leave me ALONE I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU_" Rukia grinds out slowly between her clenched teeth "Oh I love a woman who likes to punish me for being a bad boy" Ikkaku grins and Rukia screeches in fury at his words.

"That's it" Rukia snaps slapping his harshly across the cheek before following through with a punch breaking his nose and kicking him in the chest sending him flying across the clearing to hit a tree roughly knocking him unconscious before storming off back towards the Kuchiki mansion furious.

Taking deep breaths as she walks Rukia tries to calm herself down her blood still boiling from her encounter with Ikkaku after a few minutes the anger simmers down and she slowly starts to relax her tensed muscles just as she was completely relaxed Captain Hitsugaya turns the corner.

"Good Morning Captain Hitsugaya" Rukia says bowing low feeling her cheeks flame up at remembering last night "Morning Kuchiki" he waves walking passed her before stopping "Hey what happened to your hand" Toshirou asks noticing that it was swelled up.

"Oh that" Rukia says staring at her hand "I just gave Madarame a piece of my mind and I might have broke his nose" she smiles sheepishly feeling slightly bad about knocking him out "And where is Madarame now" Hitsugaya asks staring at Rukia in slight amusement.

"In the forest still knocked out probably" she rubs her head looking down "Hey you shouldn't feel ashamed" Toshirou shrugs "Would you like to get lunch with me" he blurts out before blushing lightly at his blunt question 'Only Matsumoto is this blunt maybe she's rubbing off on me' he thinks in his thoughts scowling at the thought.

"Sure" Rukia nods surprised that the usually strict and serious Captain asked her to go too lunch with him "But first we should get that hand checked out at 4th" Toshirou says pointing at her still rapidly swelling hand grabbing her he clears his throat "It'll be faster this way" he explains before flash-stepping straight to Squad 4.

"Captain Hitsugaya what brings you here" Captain Unohana steps out of the building upon feeling the approaching spiritual pressure of Toshirou "Kuchiki here hurt her hand could you check out it looks pretty bad" Toshirou asks setting Rukia down on her feet now that they were at Squad 4.

"Sure come along this way Rukia" Unohana beckons with her hand and Rukia does so instantly not wanting to set off the Captain of Squad 4 after a quick examination Rukia's hand was wrapped in a bandage and told not to strain it any further for the rest of the day and with that Rukia and Hitsugaya leave for lunch.

"Where should we go" Toshirou asks unsure where to even go for lunch as Matsumoto usually chooses "Maybe that new restaurant Tanzaku?" Rukia suggests shyly still not really believing that he had invited her along to get lunch with him "Sounds good" Toshirou agrees turning left and heading straight for the restaurant.

"Hey Rangiku you haven't seen Rukia have you" Renji asks running into Matsumoto on his search for his petite friend "No, have you seen Captain Hitsugaya anywhere" Rangiku asks in return "Not at all" Renji shakes his head "Well where on earth could he be I was going to ask if he wanted to get lunch with me" Rangiku pouts.

Just then as they both turned to go on their separate paths to look for their friend/Captain a groan is heard and Ikkaku stumbles in between them landing flat on his face "What the hell happened to you Ikkaku" Renji curses rushing to help his friend to his feet "Rukia just make me want her more" Ikkaku mumbles before groaning.

"Rukia beat you up did she" Renji asks now feeling slightly less sympathetic for his friend "I did try to warn you" Renji shrugs before stopping upon realizing that Ikkaku was still going to chase after her "Man she's gonna murder you if you don't leave her alone" Renji tries to explain.

"She'll warm up to me sooner or later" Ikkaku grins before falling unconscious on his feet still being held by Renji "Come on lets get him to Captain Zaraki" Matsumoto offers and with that both friends where headed towards Squad 11 to drop Ikkaku off along the way they meet up with Captain Zaraki.

"The hell happened to him" Zaraki asks roughly "Oh Rukia beat him up" Renji says grinning when humor flashes through Captain Zaraki's eye "She did eh maybe I ought to go a round with her" Zaraki laughs "I'm sure you would Captain Zaraki" Renji whispers under his breath.

Dropping Ikkaku off at his room Renji and Matsumoto prepare to take off in different directions when they see the people they are looking for walking together "Why is Rukia with your Captain Rangiku" Renji asks in confusion while Rangiku is squealing in her thoughts.

'Oh Captain I am so happy for you' she squeals to herself before realizing Renji was waving a hand in front of her face "What did you say Renji" Rangiku asks sheepishly "I asked why they were together" Renji huffs out "I don't know" Rangiku grins hoping to hide her happiness for her little friend.

"I must admit that was a good choice the food was delicious" Toshirou says to Rukia as they were walking back to their respective Squads "Though next time I'll pay for you" Toshirou tell her throwing an amused glare at the petite girl who blushes "I'll try to remember that" Rukia tries to redeem herself.

Laughing Toshirou waves and head back to his office to get started on the rest of his paperwork a few minutes after he sits down Matsumoto enters with a smile on her face "Do I even want to know" Toshirou asks as she sits down at her own desk "I'm so happy for you Captain" she smiles but doesn't say anything further.

"Someone's being naughty" a voice singsongs causing Rukia to turn around drawing her Sode no Shirayuki "Who's there" she calls out and the Lieutenant of Squad 11 appears before her "Oh Lieutenant Kusajishi you scared me" Rukia smiles at the small pink-haired soul reaper.

"Sorry Ruk-ruki" Yachiru grins looking up at the taller girl "Kenny was happy that you took care of Ikkaku" Yachiru rambles out "Um Lieutenant who's Kenny" Rukia asks in confusion "That would be me you little mouse" Captain Zaraki appears behind Rukia upon hearing Yachiru's nickname for him slip from her lips.

"Captain Zaraki" Rukia bows politely "There's no need to be all stiff and formal like that" Zaraki grins ruffling Rukia's hair roughly nearly knocking her over with the weight of his arm "You would have done well in my squad" Zaraki gives her an indirect compliment.

"Thank you Captain" Rukia smiles before realizing that she had to get back to Captain Ukitake "Uh I'm sorry sir but I've have to go" Rukia bows once more before flash-stepping the rest of the way back to Squad 13 "I'm sorry I'm late sir" Rukia rushes out bowing low.

"It's alright Rukia lighten up a little bit" Ukitake chuckles softly before coughing after a moment the coughing subsides and he looks at Rukia who was staring at him in concern "You should rest some more Captain Ukitake" Rukia says rushing around to make a new pot of tea and putting on some relaxing music.

"Your to kind to me Rukia" Ukitake smiles softly at her while her back was turned 'You're the one who deserves the kindness after everything you've been through' Ukitake thinks to himself fondly while watching Rukia make the tea she was humming along with the soft music.

"Here you go Captain Ukitake it's your favorite" Rukia smiles gently setting the cup of tea in front of her Captain once he's taken a sip she asks nervously if it was alright and to his liking "It was perfect Rukia" Ukitake smiles at her reassuringly before turning back to his paperwork.


	4. Chapter 4

"So I take Ikkaku is still down for the count" Rukia giggles as Yumichika speaks to her "Yeah you really did a number on him" Yumichika smiles before lowering his voice into a whisper "I think you'd be good for him" causing Rukia to back up in surprise and nearly scream.

"What's that supposed to mean" she asks a scowl on her lips "Ikkaku is used to getting what he wants but to have that constantly pulled away from him perhaps he'll grow up a little more" Yumichika shrugs as he explains and Rukia listens "So you think that by allowing him to chase me he'll grow up" she asks in confusion.

"No I think that constantly bashing his head in he will learn that he can't have everything he wants" Yumichika remarks scathingly "I mean that by not giving in Rukia he'll eventually give up and turn his attentions on to someone else" he answers more calmly this time to Rukia's confusion.

"I see" she hums out thinking of everything Yumichika had told her 'I suppose it's not all that bad that I'm receiving attention from someone' Rukia muses in her thoughts before shaking her head 'What am I thinking I'm not that desperate to want attention from Ikkaku or am I' she suddenly stops mid-thought.

Looking up feeling the over-bearing spiritual pressure very close to her she comes nose to chest with Captain Kyoraku "Ah I'm sorry sir" she jumps away from him with a squeak her cheeks blazing red in embarrassment when he doesn't reprimand her she peeks at him from behind her fringe and lashes.

"Your hilarious Rukia" he pats her head "Would you like to join me in having tea Ukitake will be there as well" Kyoraku offers "I'll make the tea" Rukia compromises and Kyoraku nods "That will be fine I know how much he loves your tea" he compliments easily and Rukia feels her cheeks burn.

"Hey Captain Kyoraku" Hitsugaya calls out from in front of the two causing Rukia to freeze "Have you seen Kuchiki anywhere" she hears the conversation before stepping out from behind Kyoraku "Good afternoon Captain Hitsugaya" she bows her head low in greeting.

"Kuchiki" Toshirou asks raising his eyebrow at the odd pair "I see your already busy" he sighs preparing to turn around and head back to his office "Actually she was just walking with me Toshirou" Kyoraku saves Rukia from explaining her presence before pushing her right in to Hitsugaya.

"Oomph" she lands right on top of Hitsugaya blinking for a moment she doesn't realize what happened but when Hitsugaya soft breathing alerts her she scrambles up off him in pure embarrassment her cheeks so red that they nearly turn purple "I'm so sorry" she apologizes hiding her face in her hands.

"Hey Kuchiki it's not your fault" Toshirou jumps up after the girl had gotten off him throwing a small glare at Shunsui for his stunt he tries to calm the girl down 'So scary' Kyoraku thinks before sneaking off once he was sure Toshirou was occupied with getting Rukia to calm down.

'Damn it how am I supposed to do this' Toshirou curses in his thoughts before getting an idea "Rukia" he breathes out her name softly hoping that she wouldn't mind the use of her first name gasping at Captain Hitsugaya's use of her name she looks up in shock the embarrassment wearing off.

Toshirou smiles at seeing the shock before turning serious "I was wondering if you'd like to get lunch with me again today Kuchiki" he asks using her last name once more "Yeah" she breathes out swallowing thickly trying to calm her racing heart now 'Why does it have to be him' she cries in her thoughts.

"Where should we go today Captain Hitsugaya" she asks as they begin walking towards the district where all the restaurants were at "I figured we could have a picnic I brought food" Toshirou shrugs nonchalantly missing the surprise in Rukia's eyes "That would be nice" Rukia says wistfully.

"It gets boring going to restaurants all the time" Toshirou shrugs leading her to where he had Matsumoto set up the picnic after a minute he see's the basket and leads her over to the basket and sits down on the blanket taking off his Captain's coat folding it and placing in behind him.

Turning around to look at the beautiful tree they were sitting under Rukia doesn't notice Hitsugaya take off his coat so when she turns back around to sit down she gasps in surprise "What happened to your coat sir" she asks "I took it off" he shrugs once more enjoying the conversation with the girl.

Sitting down as Hitsugaya begins pulling food items out of the basket she waits patiently folding her hands in her lap breathing softly when the smell of watermelon enters her senses she looks towards Hitsugaya only to see him holding out a piece for her "Thank you" she smiles before taking it carefully.

Biting into it she lets the juices swish around for a moment before swallowing the bite "Is it good" Toshirou asks wiping his mouth with a napkin "It is" Rukia nods doing the same before setting the piece beside her for some water "I also brought some fried dumplings" Toshirou offers a small bento full of the dumplings to her before digging into his own.

"How did you know I love dumplings" she nearly squeals before taking a bit of the doughy meat-filled ball freezing at the question 'I can't very well say that I asked Rangiku' he thinks for a few minutes before blurting out "I just guessed" he shrugs feeling his cheeks pink slightly.

For the next several minutes silence envelopes them as they eat lunch together under the great white oak tree "So Kuchiki what were you doing with Kyoraku" Toshirou asks once all food had been devoured "Oh that he had actually asked me if I wanted to have tea with him and Captain Ukitake" she explains.

"Then why are you here with me" he asks in confusion "Because I have tea with Captain Ukitake all the time don't get me wrong I love my Captain but doing the same thing all the time does get boring" Rukia explains thinking about her Captain fondly before turning her attention back on Hitsugaya.

"I see" Toshirou breathes out feeling better about asking Rukia to have lunch with him before remembering something that he had heard "So you beat up Madarame" he grins slyly "I think I did more than that he's still unconscious as far as I know" she grins widely feeling good about herself for once.

"Really" Toshirou asks in surprise 'She doesn't really seem like she can do much damage to anyone' he thinks to himself "Yeah though I feel a little guilty as well" Rukia admits "Why would you feel guilty" he asks narrowing his eyes slightly "Well I heard that a big mission is coming up" she explains sighing.

"And you think that Squad 11 will get that mission" Toshirou finishes her thought and she nods "So you feel bad because you knocked out one of their best Squad members" he asks "Yes maybe I shouldn't have been so horrible" Rukia sighs again 'Here we go again' Toshirou thinks.

"Rukia, Madarame will be fine he's been in worse situations than just being beat up by a girl" he reassures her patting her shoulder gently hoping to cheer her up "You really think so" she asks sadly "I don't think I know" he says cockily getting a laugh out of Rukia at his words.

"Thank you for inviting me to lunch Captain Hitsugaya" Rukia smiles softly at the small white-haired Captain before standing once the trash had been picked up bowing to him she prepares to head back towards Squad 13 when Hitsugaya stops her "Good luck tomorrow" he says mysteriously before flash-stepping away.

"What's that supposed to mean" she asks in confusion staring after Captain Hitsugaya 'Talk about cryptic words' she shrugs before continuing on her way only to ram right into Kyoraku "How did lunch go with little Toshirou" he teases and she blushes beet red "Captain" she shouts hiding her face in her hands again remembering what he had done earlier.

"Awe are you still embarrassed about earlier" her ruffles her hair grinning "That was uncalled for" she pouts before realizing what she was doing huffing she crosses her arms "Ah but it also got you lunch with Toshirou" Kyoraku laughs reaching out to play with her hair again.

"Ahh don't do that" she whines swatting his hands away gently not wanting to get in trouble for hitting a Captain "Come on Rukia put a little more effort into it if you want me to stop" Shunsui laughs again preparing to mess her hair up further only to find her half way down the street.

"That's the spirit Rukia" he grins waving her as she disappears around the corner 'Geez it's like everyone feels the need to pick on me' she scowls in her thoughts so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't realize that someone was headed straight for her until she rams right into the person.

Looking down she sighs when she finds its Ikkaku Madarame 'Maybe I could try being nicer' she thinks cringing at the thought but pulling her self up she holds out her hand "Here I'll help you up" she tenses when he just lays there "Madarame" she whisper shouts scowling at his action.

Sighing he takes the girls hand and allows her to pull him up "Thanks Kuchiki" he stops upon realizing that it was Rukia who had helped him "So decided that you want me after all" he grins arrogantly "No but I've decided that I could be a little nicer" she shrugs still feeling the urge to slap him unconscious once again.

Looking at her in surprise he grins "You're warming up to me aren't you" he asks "As I just told you I've decided to be nicer it doesn't mean that I want you anymore than I did yesterday I still don't like you" she huffs out while walking away from him and he follows her.

'Maybe we should start out as friends' Ikkaku thinks to himself before stopping in his tracks "You want to hang out sometime" he calls out to her and Rukia stops and looks at him in confusion "I'm not going to be your wo.." she trails off when he shakes his head "I mean as friends" he supplies.

"When I have time" she responds and he nods in understanding turning around and heading back to Squad 9 to meet up with Shuhei while Rukia continues walking back to Squad 13 only to find a other Squads there as well "Huh what's going on" Rukia asks Hanataro as she spots him among the crowd.

"Oh Rukia" he bows to her and she shakes her head "Right um they are pulling people from each Squad to go on the big mission tomorrow they already have a list of names for each squad as well so we are just waiting for who's going tomorrow" Hanataro explains to Rukia meekly.

"I see" Rukia whispers pushing to the front pulling Hanataro along by the arm so that he didn't get lost in the sea of people "Ah Rukia there you I was just getting ready to have a search party sent out for you" Ukitake greets pulling her to stand in front of him and in between Head-Captain Yamamoto.

"Rukia Kuchiki I select you to go on the mission tomorrow" Yamamoto murmurs and gasps ring threw the crowd at the selection "Me Head-Captain sir" Rukia gulps nervously "Yes" he nods and turns away "My selections are complete everyone who has been selected prepare for tomorrow" Yamamoto's voice rings out.

With the message sinking into everyone's thoughts Yamamoto turns and heads back to his own Squad "Congratulations Rukia" Hanataro bows to her again before waving and heading back with his own Squad "You should prepare for tomorrow" Ukitake ushers Rukia towards the Kuchiki mansion.

"But sure I don't even know what the mission is about" Rukia stops and turns "The details will be handed out to each member of mission tomorrow now go home and prepare" Ukitake orders his subordinate kindly with a smile "Of course Captain" Rukia nods doing as she was told.


	5. Chapter 5

"Rukia your going to be late" Byakuya ushers his sisters through the house towards Squad 1 for the mission debriefing "I know brother" she huffs but smiles feeling for once wanted in the Kuchiki family "Then get going" he waves her away turning and heading towards Squad 6 as they pass it.

'Damn Brother is right I'm going to be late' Rukia curses in her thoughts now flash-stepping as much as possible after 20 minutes she makes it to Squad 1 barracks with a few minutes to spare "That was close" she wipes the sweat from her forehead composing her self before entering.

Once in she's lead to the Head-Captain's office along with a few other's who were nearly late one of them being Ikkaku "Hey Kuchiki" he greets her before turning back to Yumichika who had also been selected for the mission entering the large room who was filled with other squad members.

"Now that everyone who has been selected has gathered I will start giving out the mission details" Yamamoto speaks up from the front of the gathering "This mission is very important and I'm sure everyone here will take this mission very seriously" Yamamoto starts off.

"Now lately we have been receiving disturbing reports about hollows not just any these hollows can disappear and reappear at will hide their reiatsu and are very fast we need to find and eliminate all" Yamamoto explains "Which is why each of you selected will have a squad" he finishes.

Everyone waits as he calls out the different squads until Rukia perks up upon hearing her name called "Rukia Kuchiki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Shuhei Hisagi, Renji Abarai and Hanataro Yamada will be a squad" Yamamoto calls out and Rukia sighs at having familiar people with her.

"Now that everyone has their details you are all dismissed" Yamamoto slams his staff on the ground and Rukia walks towards the rest of her small squad that had already gathered before following along behind them to the senkaimon "You ready Rukia" Rangiku grins excitedly.

"This is no time to be messing around Matsumoto" Shuhei taps her head lightly before turning away from her while Rangiku pouts "Aww your so mean Shuhei" when she doesn't receive any reaction she huffs and turns away from him as well "Fine" Rangiku pouts before growing slightly more serious.

Turning towards the gate Rukia takes a deep breath before running through the cave-like tunnel following the black butterfly of hell to their destination Karakura town leaping out of the gate she lands with a soft thud instantly spreading out her senses to get a feel for the surrounding area.

"Do you feel anything Rukia" Hanataro asks bursting of the gate panting followed by Rangiku and Shuhei "Nothing at the moment it almost seems to quiet" Rukia whispers slightly holding her breath when nothing happens she releases it slowly heading off in another direction scouting.

'When Head-Captain Yamamoto said that they could hide their reiatsu and are super fast he meant it' Rukia scowls in her thoughts flash-stepping in the direction she had felt a hollow in but by the time she makes it to that spot the presence had faded and hidden unable to get a feel for it she growls in frustration.

"Calm down Kuchiki I'm sure the other squads are having just as much trouble" Shuhei tells her calmly also feeling a little frustrated but not showing it as his emotions were hidden behind a stoic mask "I know Lieutenant Shuhei" Rukia huffs running her hand through her hair and sighing.

'Aww that's cute Rukia's picked up on Captain Hitsugaya's habit of running his hand through his hair and sighing' Rangiku squeals internally not wanting to alert the others of her very unserious thoughts "So what do we do know" Hanataro asks from her side shaking slightly.

-Soul Society-

Sighing Toshirou stands from his desk and decides to take a walk around Soul Society to take his mind off of things 'It's one thing for Rangiku to be gone and out on a mission' he thinks to himself before his thoughts turn to Rukia Kuchiki 'Why do I always do this to myself' he groans.

"Sounds like your worried" the deep voice of Zaraki speaks up from behind him and Toshirou turns in surprise 'Why didn't I feel him approaching was I that deep in thought that I was unable to' he thinks before scowling "No" he says simply not wanting to give Zaraki any kind of idea's.

"See I think you are especially about that Kuchiki girl" Zaraki grins when Toshirou frowns even further giving him the exact reaction he wanted "Why would I be I hardly know the girl" Toshirou points out all the while apologizing in his thoughts towards said person.

"Your worried that she'll get close to Ikkaku aren't you" Zaraki prods further this time full out smiling when anger sparks in the ice-colored eyes of the short Captain "Better take her quick when she gets back or she'll be lost to you forever" Zaraki grins walking away.

'DAMN HIM' Toshirou curses Zaraki in his thoughts for getting him worked up over Rukia stalking down the streets back towards his own squad scowling the entire way making others jump out of his way at seeing the dark expression planted across the short Captain's face.

-Back in Karakura Town-

"I say we find another squad and work with them" Shuhei suggests to the rest of the group at Hanataro's question "Unless one of you has a better idea" he asks when no one says anything he nods "Looks like it's settled then" Shuhei sighs searching for Ikkaku's and Yumichika's spiritual pressure.

After a moment he senses both but they are heading directly towards his group "Seems like we won't have to go looking after all one is heading straight for us" Shuhei shrugs standing still much to Rukia's disbelief she also senses Ikkaku and Yumichika but something else following behind them.

'What is that I'm sensing' she furrows her eyebrows in concentration when both males are nearly upon them she breaks out of her concentration pulling Sode no Shirayuki from her sheath and calling out the first dance "Dance Sode no Shirayuki Some no Mai Tsukishiro" instantly encasing the hollow within ice.

Breathing a sigh of relief at the destruction of the hollow Ikkaku and Yumichika stare at Rukia in amazement "That was nice Rukia" Yumichika compliments as she sheathes her sword "Was that one of them" she asks and both Ikkaku and Yumichika nod at her question.

"That thing was fast we couldn't kill it so when we started retreating it followed us and you know the rest" Yumichika shrugs where the ice was still standing after a moment it falls apart into millions of little shards "Well that's one down who knows how many more to go" Ikkaku laughs.

"Hey Kuchiki how did you that it was there when I couldn't sense it all" Shuhei asks and she blushes "Well it was the one I was following a little while ago but then I lost all sense of it and it was strange it was partially hidden but not completely" Rukia rambles out before blushing in embarrassment.

"Where's the rest of your group" she asks hoping to take the attention away from herself "Oh that well we split up they didn't want to work with us" Ikkaku frowns before grinning "So looks like we get to work together Rukia" he laughs at the frustration that settles in her eyes.

"Really your choosing now of all times to mess around Madarame" she huffs out before turning away from him right as he's about to apologize Rukia gasps and takes off in another direction making the group follow her 'What is this feeling' Rukia gasps upon realizing what it is.

"Menos Grande" she calls out behind her before flash-stepping towards the three Menos who were wreaking havoc on the town drawing her sword once more she slices one in half before they realize she's there turning to the next one who's preparing to unleash a ceros.

"Oh no you don't" Ikkaku grins jumping forward with his Houzukimaru in shikai form slicing through the second Menos before the ceros could be unleashed and both Rukia and Ikkaku take down the 3rd Menos together "Not bad Kuchiki" he grins as they both sheathe their swords.

"Wow you two are a great team" Yumichika smiles at the two causing Rukia to get flustered and flash-step away towards Rangiku "Ahaha" Yumichika laughs at the scowling girl before standing next to Ikkaku "Do you feel anything else Rukia" Shuhei asks once everyone calms down.

"Give me a minute" Rukia says concentrating once more after several moments she opens her eyes and nods "Three in that direction, two in that direction and eight in that direction" she points in each direction "I say we go towards the direction that has the most hollows" Rangiku points out.

"What she says is logically perhaps by the time we reach the area there will be more" Shuhei says before gesturing to Rukia to lead the way "Lead the way since you're the only one who seems able to sense them" Shuhei grins while Rukia scowls at the mocking tone before flash-stepping forward.

After a moment she pauses and jumps back barely missing the sword that had been thrown at her "What do we have here a pretty little soul reaper" a high pitched voice calls out from above and Rukia looks up only to find a small purple haired girl with a broken hollow mask on her face.

'Shit arrancars' everyone curses "GO ON GUYS JUST KEEP HEADING IN THAT DIRECTION I'LL CATCH UP WITH YOU" Rukia yells dodging another attack from the arrancar girl "Kuchiki you better be alright then and catch up soon" Ikkaku yells back to her leading the rest in the direction they had been headed.

"Aw how cute wanting to save your friends" the female arrancar mocks calling her sword back to her side "I don't have time to play with you" Rukia snarls drawing Sode no Shirayuki for the 3rd time that day "That's to bad" the female jumps forward swinging her sword wildly.

Dodging and ducking at the same time Rukia shoves her sword forward locking it with the arrancars sword creating sparks "Oooh so feisty" the other female mocks jumping back and charging forward again "I don't think so" Rukia huffs out calling out the first dance again.

Encasing the arrancars arm in ice Rukia breathes out feeling sweat drip from her forehead "Aww already getting tired" the arrancar laughs breaking the ice easily diving towards Rukia and slicing her arm "Damn it" Rukia curses feeling the blood drip down towards the ground below.

"I've rendered your arm useless little soul reaper" the arrancar female snarls charging forward once more prepared to end it but at the last moment Rukia dives to the side dodging the attack by just a few seconds "So you still have some fight in you" the female laughs "Not for long" she mocks.

Breathing heavily Rukia decides that the only way to destroy the arrancar was to let her defenses fall and leave her body open for attack so that she could use the kidou spell 'Let's see how you like this' she snarls in her thoughts holding out her hand much to the confusion of the female.

"If you think that's going to work your wrong" the arrancar mocks holding her sword forward and charging forward aiming for the soul reapers heart beginning her chant Rukia chants softly "Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel, with light divide this into six" before calling out the number of the spell.

"Bakudou number 61 Rikujokuro" stopping the arrancar in mid-step as the light encases her trapping her in rods of light "Dance Sode no Shirayuki Tsugi no Mai Hakuren" Rukia calls out the 2nd dance encasing the arrancar in snow before charging forward and slicing through the girl.

"Curse you bitch" the arrancar snarls out before dissolving into particles sheathing her sword and breathing heavily Rukia grins before heading towards the others wanting this day and mission to come to an end unaware of the blue eyes following her every move 'So little Kuchiki has grown stronger' Gin thinks to himself before heading back to Hueco Mundo.

Reaching the others was a bit of a chore as everyone was spread out and missing their opponents nearly taking others down with the attacks rolling her eyes at the disorganization Rukia jumps forwards slicing through a hollow that was trying to eat Hanataro.

"Rukia" he lunges for her but stops when she turns in place and swings her sword blocking the attack of another hollow "Go help anyone who's injured" she tells him before focusing on her opponent after a moment she growls in frustration "This is pointless" she growls.

"Dance Sode no Shirayuki Some no Mai Tsukishiro" she calls out flash-stepping forward and trapping as many of the hollow as she can in her ice letting the towers of ice crumble before calling out the dance again 'There that takes care of that' she thinks feeling the strain of using her spiritual pressure.

'No I can handle this' she fights back the blackness jumping towards another hollow and slicing through it with ease preparing to dodge another she stumbles and is sliced across the back with the hollows claws "Mmmm a tasty meal" the hollow grins and Rukia falls unconscious.

The last thing she hears is her name "RUUKKKIIIIIAAAAAAA" slicing through the hollows to get to the girl Ikkaku is prepared to call out his bankai only to stop upon realizing Rangiku was already at Rukia's side "She's alright" Rangiku calls out to the others and everyone sighs in relief.

Slicing through the last hollow Ikkaku volunteers to take her back to Soul Society and to Captain Unohana handing Rukia over to Ikkaku he takes of towards the gates running through the tunnel for the 2nd time he pants feeling exhausted "Help Rukia Kuchiki is injured" he yells running through Soul Society alerting others.


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell is going on" Toshirou curses hearing the shouts out side the 10th division "Sir Ikkaku Madarame just ran passed here with Rukia Kuchiki in his arms he was shouting that she's hurt and in need of medical assistance" a normal squad member informs him when he asks.

'She's hurt' he thinks before taking off in the direction of Squad 4 "What happened" he storms up to Ikkaku right as Captain Unohana takes Rukia into a room "She was covering our asses Captain Hitsugaya" Ikkaku explains sighing sliding down a wall closing his eyes in exhaustion.

"Damn it" Toshirou curses punching a wall "Hey why do you care anyway Captain Hitsugaya" Ikkaku suddenly asks and Hitsugaya turns in slight embarrassment "Oh I see you like her don't you" Ikkaku grins but doesn't say anything else much to Toshirou's relief.

"I'm not going to fight over Rukia it's her choice to be with who ever she wants to be with" Toshirou turns to Ikkaku with a serious expression "Your right she'd never be with me anyway" Ikkaku admits "Just because she won't be with you doesn't mean you can't be friends" Renji pops up from behind Captain Hitsugaya.

"I know that already Renji but will she really accept me as a friend" Ikkaku asks staring at the door which blocked him from seeing how Rukia was doing just then Captain Unohana exits the room "She's fine" she smiles and Renji jumps forward first not letting the others in.

"Sorry but I'm one of her best friends" and with that he shuts the door much to Captain Hitsugaya's annoyance "Hey Rukia how are you doing" Renji asks "I'm fine just a bit sore nothing to bad" Rukia explains sarcastically pouting slightly as she sits on the bed in a plain white yukata.

"How long do you have to stay here" Renji teases her lightly which causes Rukia to frown even further "A couple of days" she whines childishly much to Renji's amusement "Well you have a couple of visitors that I'm sure would love to stay with you" Renji grins out before opening the door and letting the two in.

"Captain Hitsugaya, Ikkaku" Rukia gasps out upon seeing the two before remembering "Oh that's right Thanks Ikkaku for bringing me here" Rukia smiles softly at Ikkaku and he waves it off "It was nothing" he says before bowing out leaving only Captain Hitsugaya alone with Rukia.

'Will she really go to Ikkaku' Toshirou thinks seeing the interaction between the two "Captain Hitsugaya" Rukia's soft voice calls out to him breaking him from his thoughts "What happened" he rattles off instantly "Oh well I used a bit to much energy and got scratched by a hollow" Rukia explains flippantly.

"Damn it Kuchiki that's just reckless" Toshirou curses storming up to the girl and gripping her hand much to Rukia's shock "I'm just beginning to see you as a friend I don't want to lose you" he admits suddenly before turning away in embarrassment causing Rukia to giggle as Toshirou flushes red.

"You didn't really want her did you Ikkaku" Renji prods the bald-headed man "At first it was just the thrill of having something I couldn't have but then" Ikkaku trails off "But then she asked if we could be friends and now I don't know anymore" Ikkaku finishes shrugging sullenly.

"Ikkaku do you like her as a friend or more" Renji asks "I'm not sure" Ikkaku shrugs once more "Well if you decide you like her more than a friend good luck" Renji pats Ikkaku on the back before taking off towards Squad 6 to inform his Captain of their return and Rukia's condition.

"Captain Hitsugaya you don't have to worry I'm stronger than I look" Rukia holds out her hands to assure Toshirou that she was telling the truth "Then why are you in here sitting on that bed hurt" Toshirou turns back around "Because if that arrancar hadn't of been there I wouldn't have been hurt" she huffs out.

"Wait arrancar" Toshirou pauses in thought "Why was there an arrancar there" he asks Rukia and she shrugs "I have no idea but she wasn't as tough as some others that we have faced in the past" she points out remembering the fight vividly "Was there anything else odd happening" Hitsugaya asks.

"I don't know she said something but it was under her breath so I didn't quite catch what it was" Rukia explains "Oh yeah" she suddenly jerks up remembering "When I returned back from finishing off the arrancar it was like chaos had reigned there were hollows everywhere much more than I had sensed just moments before" Rukia explains.

"Hmm that is really odd" Toshirou hums to himself before turning and exiting the room with a small get well to Rukia 'Geez boys are so weird' Rukia thinks to herself before yawning 'I guess I should get some rest' she thinks laying down and instantly falling asleep thanks to the medicine.

"How's Rukia feeling Captain" Rangiku runs up to Toshirou once he's outside of Squad 4 "She's alright though she should be asleep by now thanks to the medicine she was given for the pain" Toshirou shrugs turning towards Squad 1 and flash-stepping in that direction to alert the Head-Captain what he had found out from Rukia.

"This is Toshirou Hitsugaya requesting an audience with the Head-Captain" Toshirou calls out to a squad member who instantly runs inside to gain the required admittance after a few moments the Lieutenant of Squad 1 comes out to usher Toshirou into the Head-Captain's office.

"What is that you wish to tell me Toshirou Hitsugaya" Yamamoto asks in a deep gravely voice and Toshirou stands up straight after bowing "Rukia Kuchiki encountered an arrancar but not only that there were more hollows than there should have been" Toshirou explains.

"I see that is cause for alarm" Yamamoto sighs "Is that all" he asks and Toshirou nods "Yes sir" before dismissing himself from the Head-Captain's office "SHIROU" a girly voice yells out to him and Toshirou barely dodges the incoming attack from one of his friends.

"Momo how many times do I have to tell you it's Captain Hitsugaya" he sighs staring at the pouting face of Momo Hinamori Lieutenant of Squad 5 "When you become taller than me I'll stop calling you Little Shirou" she retaliates much to the amusement of Shuhei Hisagi.

"That's enough Lieutenant Hinamori we need to get back to work" Shuhei reaches over and grasps the girls arm lightly before dragging her away causing Toshirou to let out a little laugh at the indignant expression on his childhood friends face 'Sorry Momo' he laughs softly to himself.

Heading back to his own Squad he runs into no one else along the way 'Hmm seems way to quiet' he thinks feeling suddenly on edge as he creeps through the halls of Squad 10 on his way to his office pausing when a creak sounds he looks around cautiously but when no other sound meets his ears he continues on.

-Hueco Mundo-

"Aizen" Ichimaru Gin greets the brown-haired brown-eyed man "Where have you been Gin" Aizen asks staring at the fox-like man from the corner of his eye "The world of the living" Gin shrugs nonchalantly much to Aizen's amusement "Did something happen" Aizen asks narrowing his eyes.

"The little Kuchiki Rukia has regained her Soul Reaper powers and seems stronger than before" Gin lick his lips at the thought of getting his hands on the little woman that had defied him at every turn "She's an interesting creature isn't she Gin" Aizen remembers how tough she had acted in front him.

"Yes" Gin whispers softly in the large room admitting only to Aizen and himself of his fascination of Rukia Kuchiki "Perhaps someday you'll have her as you wish" Aizen breathes out feeling the approaching reiatsu of Ulquiorra Schiffer his 4th Espada and falls silent as Ulquiorra pauses outside the door.

"Lord Aizen" his emotionless voice calls out from the other side silently asking permission to enter the room "Come in Ulquiorra" Aizen lets the Espada in and Ulquiorra bows low before Ulquiorra even speaks Aizen sighs "What has Nnoitra done now" Aizen asks staring at Ulquiorra with a piercing stare.

"Well it's really him and Szayel but they have gotten rid of Neliel and she has completely disappeared no one can find her" Ulquiorra explains and Aizen sighs "I will think of a fitting punishment for them but until then leave" Aizen commands and Ulquiorra instantly leaves the room as swiftly has he had come.


	7. Chapter 7

-A few days later-

"Ah I'm finally out of that dreadful bed" Rukia stretches feeling her back crack she sighs in content "Well good morning Rukia" Kyoraku's voice comes from behind her and she turns in surprise "Good morning Captain Kyoraku" she bows politely only to have her hair ruffled by said person.

"Captain" she squeaks in embarrassment backing away from his hand laughing Kyoraku waves and disappears with a single flash-step 'Why do the Captains all pick on me' Rukia pouts in her thoughts walking along towards her squad to report in to Captain Ukitake.

Halfway to Squad 13 she runs into Kenpachi "Good morning Captain Zaraki" Rukia calls out to him and he pauses in step before swinging around with a grin on his face gripping her to him suddenly and appearing in front of Squad 10 "Ahh Captain" Rukia squeals out blushing deeply.

Blocking her path so she couldn't escape Kenpachi points towards Squad 10's building "Lieutenant Swap" is all he says "But I'm not a lieutenant Sir" Rukia tries to explain but Captain Zaraki wouldn't have any of it completely standing in her way now "Your close enough" Kenpachi answers gruffly.

Sighing Rukia gives in and turns towards Squad 10 and walks into the building heading straight for Captain Hitsugaya's office "Excuse me" she calls out politely knocking on his office door "Come in Rukia" Toshirou's voice calls back to her and she gently slides the door open.

"I take it Kenpachi kidnapped you to" Toshirou sighs upon seeing the confusion in Rukia's eyes "Yes" she answers shyly unsure of what to really do "Well don't just stand there Rukia come in I don't bite" Toshirou teases causing Rukia to blush mildly but shuffle into the room sliding the door shut with a soft thump.

"Sit" Toshirou orders pointing to a seat next to him and she does so "I'm aware that your not a lieutenant but you can still help out" he explains handing her a stack of papers and a stamp with Squad 10's insignia on it "Just press that stamp on the line" Toshirou shrugs seeing no other way to explain it.

"That sounds easy enough" Rukia breathes in relief before stamping the first paper placing it neatly on the desk before grabbing another and doing the same after an hour had passed Rukia sets the stamp down rubbing her cramping wrist "Not use to paperwork are you Rukia" Toshirou asks already knowing what the problem was.

"Here" he holds out his hand and Rukia in confusion places her hand in his a moment later a soft pop greets her ears and her wrist feels much better "Oh thank you Captain Hitsugaya" she thanks him testing her wrist out to find it no longer cramping and picks up the stamp once again.

"It's nothing I use to get cramps all the time when I was first assigned as Captain" Toshirou shrugs blushing lightly at the thought of being able to do something for the person he liked being as oblivious as she is Rukia thinks nothing of the red cheeks and instead asks if he has a fever.

"No" he responds quickly catching himself he repeats "No it's just a little hot in here" he explains thanking the gods Rukia was a bit naïve standing and opening the window to let some cool air blow into the office instantly cooling his flushed face and causing Rukia to sigh softly at the breeze.

Sitting down once more they continue working on the large stacks of documents and finally when the sun is going down they finish off the last stack "Wow I can't believe we got all that done in one day" Rukia yawns out feeling exhaustion creep up on her from a long day of sitting.

"I'm surprised to usually I have to yell at Matsumoto and even then I end up doing all the paperwork myself" Toshirou scowls "Well if you find yourself in need of any help just ask me" Rukia murmurs softly bowing her head and blushing deeply "I might take you up on that offer sometime" Toshirou smiles softly at Rukia.

"Well I suppose I ought to get home Brother won't be to pleased if I'm late" Rukia sighs feeling upset that her time with Captain Hitsugaya was coming to an end right as she's closing the door to his office Toshirou calls out to her "I'll see you tomorrow for lunch" he tells her.

"Alright" she agrees nearly skipping out of the building in a lot better mood now that she would be seeing him tomorrow for lunch closing her eyes she doesn't see Captain Zaraki and she rams right into him "I'm sorry" she wheezes out as Zaraki catches her and winds his arms around her petite body to keep her from falling.

"Should be more careful little Kuchiki" he murmurs releasing her and setting her on her feet steadily before walking away once he's out of sight Rukia throws her hands up in exasperation "Oooh" she growls out stomping her foot "Why do all Captain's pick on me" she huffs loudly unaware of her audience.

"Evening Kuchiki" Shuhei barely gets out before falling into a fit of laughter "What may I ask is so funny Lieutenant Shuhei" Rukia growls out "You should have seen your face when you stomped your foot" he laughs feeling slightly embarrassed Rukia let's out a laugh of her own.

"I suppose I did look funny" she admits sheepishly calming down significantly at Rukia's admittance Shuhei waves to the girl and flash-steps away 'Hmm seems like little Rukia's growing up' he smiles to himself heading back to his squad hoping that nothing would be out of order.

'What was that all about' Rukia thinks to herself walking toward the Kuchiki Mansion only to stop halfway there by Byakuya himself "Brother I was just on my way" she tries to get out but he holds up a hand "I have a meeting" he says before continuing on his way giving Rukia a pat on the head.

"Ok good luck Brother" she calls back to him but receives no answer as usual 'At least he's acknowledging me more than he used to' she thinks to herself stepping into the house only to be swarmed by the maids fighting with herself not to snap at them Rukia calmly asks them to step aside so that she could go to her room.


	8. Chapter 8

-The next Day-

'Geez my hands are aching from all that paperwork' Rukia groans upon waking up "Lady Rukia is everything alright" a maid calls out to her from beyond her door "I'm fine" she calls back before sighing and deciding that it was time to get up and get dressed and go to her squad.

Rubbing her wrists as she steps out of the Kuchiki mansion she is surprised to see Ikkaku standing there with a frown on his normally grinning face "Morning Kuchiki" he greets still frowning slightly "Good morning" Rukia greets back before asking if he was alright and he nods.

"Yeah just glad to see ya up and out of that bed" he replies before flash-stepping away 'Oh so he just wanted to make sure I was really doing alright' Rukia thinks to herself walking slowly instead of flash-stepping towards Squad 13 along the way she runs into Yumichika.

"Good morning Rukia" he greets with a smile "Have you seen Ikkaku this morning" he asks "Yes he just went that way" she points in the direction he had flash-stepped and Yumichika immediately waves and heads towards that direction with a small "See you around" over his shoulder.

'Guys are so weird' Rukia snorts to herself quietly before finally reaching Captain Ukitake's office "Good morning Captain" she greets bowing her head once inside the office "Oh Rukia do you think you could deliver some paperwork to the other divisions for me" Ukitake asks once she sets his tea down.

"Sure but where are Kiyone and Sentarou this morning" Rukia asks in confusion shaking his head at his two co-first seats "They are a bit hung-over" Ukitake points towards the back where two simultaneous groans could be heard "I see" Rukia giggles quietly to herself before straightening and becoming serious.

"I'll take the paperwork now if that's alright Captain" Rukia bows her head again once she has the stack of documents in her arms as she exits the office seeing the first pile which has the Squad 12 insignia on it she heads there first with a nervous smile on her face.

"Here Captain Kurotsuchi" she holds out the small pile of documents to the Squad 12 Captain shaking slightly once he's taken them he grunts dismissing her and she practically sprints out of Squad 12's barracks breathing a sigh of relief 'And I thought Captain Zaraki was scary' she thinks to herself.

Straightening once more she goes around distributing the rest of the documents to the other Squads for the rest of the morning trudging her way back to Squad 13 to report in but is stopped by Captain Hitsugaya "Afternoon Kuchiki" he greets taking in her ruffled appearance.

"Looks like you've had quite the day" he chuckles causing Rukia to huff "Yeah I had to go into Squad 12 and deliver some documents" she rambles off explaining her day and going through different emotions about what happened and this and that all the while Toshirou is laughing silently in his thoughts.

'Oh gods the poor girl' he snickers to himself before smiling softly "Come on now I'll walk you back to Squad 13 and then we can have lunch together" he offers and Rukia instantly brightens feeling excitement at the thought of being able to have lunch with Captain Hitsugaya again.

Taking her by the hand seeing as she was obviously distracted Toshirou drags Rukia out of her thoughts pulling her in the direction of Squad 13 'Oh he's holding my hand' Rukia thinks distracted once more by the warm hand of Captain Hitsugaya "Um Captain" she calls out shyly.

"You know Rukia you can call me Toshirou when we are alone" he whispers hoping that she would say his first name now that he had given her permission to "I couldn't possibly" she stutters out blushing a deep red at the thought of calling Captain Hitsugaya by his first name.

"You have my permission to do so" he responds roughly swallowing thickly Rukia stutters nervously once more "T...Toshirou" she whispers shyly blushing a deeper red than before and causing said man to grin at the nervous stuttering of his name nodding decisively he decided that he likes the way she says his name.

"Much better but next time try saying it with out stuttering" Toshirou grins back at the girl he was still dragging by the hand and Rukia nods releasing the breath that she had been holding when she had whispered Toshirou's name "I'll try" she smiles shyly at him and nearly rams into him when he stops.

"Here run in and tell Ukitake that you've finished delivering the documents to the other Squads and then I'll take you to that new restaurant again my treat today" Toshirou points towards the Captain's quarters and Rukia sprints away giggling to herself once more.

"Captain I've finished delivering the documents and now I'll be heading off for lunch" Rukia rushes out bowing low in front of Captain Ukitake "Of course Rukia" he responds kindly with a knowing smile shutting the shoji door calmly she practically runs back to Toshirou with excitement.

"Are you ready Rukia" Toshirou asks once she returns resisting grabbing her hand and holding it in his own again "Yes I'm ready Ca...Toshirou" she stops herself and utters his name instead 'This is gonna take some time getting used to' Rukia sighs softly to herself hoping that she wouldn't embarrass herself.

Leading her through the shopping district Toshirou stops in front of the new restaurant that they had visited a week ago together opening the door for Rukia he grins "After you Rukia" Toshirou snickers seeing red bloom across her face at his gentlemanly like gesture.

'If just opening a door for her makes her blush I wonder what other things make her blush' he thinks before following in after her letting the door shut with a soft bang steering her in the direction he had already reserved Toshirou seats Rukia first before sitting down across from her.

"So Rukia how are you today" he starts out slowly catching her rubbing her wrists slightly "Oh I'm alright" she gives a little jump having been startled out of her thoughts "Are you sure you're wrists don't hurt do they" Toshirou asks nonchalantly and she blushes.

"They are a bit sore but nothing I can't handle" Rukia smiles softly placing her hands in her lap neatly right as a waiter come over to take their orders "And what can I get you" the female waiter walks right up to Toshirou completely ignoring Rukia's presence at the table.

Seeing the other woman flirt with Toshirou Rukia huffs slightly "Excuse me" she calls out to the woman drawing her attention scowling at the little brat that had dared interrupt her the woman asks again "What can I get you two" she reiterates her words with disdain feeling that Rukia was undeserving of the attention placed on her by the handsome male.

"I'll just take an iced tea with a bowl of spicy soba noodles" Rukia glares at the woman who immediately turns back to Toshirou huffing at the audacity of the woman Rukia scowls at her back glaring daggers in her head wishing that she could draw Sode no Shirayuki on her.

"I will just have the same as her" Toshirou completely ignoring the woman's blatant flirting focuses his complete attention on Rukia who was pouting cutely 'Aww that's so adorable' he thinks to himself the woman appalled at being ignored stalks away to get their orders.

Placing the orders she gets the two iced tea's and stomping back to their table places the tray on the table with a clank knocking over the two glasses and spilling on Rukia "Ah" Rukia gives a cry jumping up upon feeling the cold tea seep through her Soul reaper robes.

Glaring at the woman Toshirou stands right as the manager of the restaurant comes over to the table as well "What is going on here" the manager speaks before Toshirou can "I'm sorry it was an accident" the woman tries to redeem herself "I'll be talking to you later" the manager shakes his head.

"Are you alright miss I'm sorry about her atrocious attitude here let me get you cleaned up" the manager responds politely leading her to the bathroom "Here's a change of clothes if you'd like" he places the clothes down and leaves Rukia to change in peace 'Why does this sort of stuff always happen to me' Rukia sighs.

Unfolding the clothes Rukia blushes at seeing the dress putting it on she takes a deep breath before exiting the bathroom nervously "Toshirou" she calls out to him and he turns to her before blinking "You look pretty" Toshirou compliments with a blush of his own blooming lightly across his face.

Seeing the young woman sit back down at the table the manager brings over two more iced tea's "These are on the house" he shrugs setting them down gently right as another waiter a male this time brings over the two bowls of spicy soba noodles that had been ordered by the both of them.

Blowing on the noodles Rukia sighs in content "I still say these are the best noodles in all of Soul Society" she laughs softly at Toshirou's comment as she was thinking along the same lines as he was "I agree" she responds before taking another bite soon enough the iced tea and noodles are finished and they are leaving the restaurant.

"Thanks Toshirou" Rukia thanks him saying his first name easier than before "It was nothing" he shrugs leading her back towards Squad 13 "I won't be able to meet you for lunch tomorrow Rukia" he tells her and she slumps her shoulders "I'll be in a meeting all afternoon" Toshirou explains to the dejected girl.

"But maybe we can have dinner instead" he asks getting it all out in one breath 'Who knew asking someone out to dinner would be so hard' he chuckles in his thoughts "I'd love to" Rukia blurts out instantaneously before covering her mouth in shock at basically yelling out her thoughts.

Laughing at Rukia's expression Toshirou decides to tease her a little bit "That's a good look for you Kuchiki" he reaches over and ruffles her hair like he had seen Kyoraku doing at times to get the girl riled up "Hey" she huffs swatting his hands away playfully knowing that he was teasing her.

"Anyways see you tomorrow for dinner" Toshirou laughs out flash-stepping back to Squad 10 stepping into his office he sighs feeling his good mood wear off upon seeing Matsumoto passed out on the couch snoring loudly obviously drunk again "MATSUMOTO" he yells.


End file.
